Lord Nexus
Darth Nexus was a Dark lord of the sith, and son of the legendary jedi Jaden Korr, he goes by many names; Malakaii Korr, Darth Nexus and Darth Rogue. Born to a legend, forced into slavery and fortunate for success, Darth Nexus had a very eventful life 'Early life' Child hood Malakaii Korr born on Mandalore in 17 ABY as the child of Jaden Korr, a legendary jedi knight and Mirta Lorn a kiffar. They lived peacefully for 3 years on a farm near Keldabe until Boba Fett was chosen as Mandalore. Jaden thought it best to leave the planet to prevent conflict from there grudge. They then moved to Kiffu and lived the life of royalty, the kiffar respected Jaden for his actions and Mirta was from a wealthy family. Malakaii attended the school of Kiffar gentleman, learning manners and how to use his psychiometry to impress people. They lived happily for 2 years, until Jaden and Malakaii were forced flee as wrongly accused murderers of Malakaii's mother. In truth the murder was an act of conspiracy, the Kiffar guardians tried to murder multiple nobles to gain money. The guardians hunted Jaden and Malakaii, they fled to Mandalore where Jaden was forced to beg Boba for asylum. Boba agreed to let them remain here if Jaden could defeat him in single combat with out the force. Jaden did this, using a mandalorian sword, he gained his respect and became friends with Boba and started life again. Malakaii was trained in combat, and was force sensitive, when his father detected it he trained him. Jaden found love once more with a mandalorian of clan fett, Sierra Fett, who became Nexus step mother and guardian when Jaden was away. Trials of a warrior In the Yuuzhan Vong wars, Jaden left to defend his sister on Arkania, he was slain in the uprising battles. When the vong invaded, Malakaii who was now 12, remained on the planet to defend the farm and his mother. The vong killed his mother in front of him which drove him to the dark side, they didn't know he was in the homestead. He lost control of himself, grabbing his fathers lightsaber and slayed three of the 12 vong. The other warriors detained him but did not killed him, they had a much darker plan for him. They took him to their part of the galaxy, forcing him into slavery, and when he became old enough they forced him into the arena. Nexus was one of the best fighters they had, but no one knew he was a force user. After years of slavery Nexus almost lost hope when a mysterious sith lord felt his power and attended the arena battles. When Nexus was up he was put against the very best of the Vong warriors. Before his opponent landed the killing blow the sith lord intervened, throwing a lightsaber into the ring. Nexus used the force, summoning the weapon he slaughtered the warrior and the guards, then fled the planet on a coral skipper returning to the known galaxy. Return Malakaii returned to the galaxy, his first stop was Mandalore. He reached Keldabe in tattered armor and was mistaken as a homeless man until he sneaked into mandalor's office and confronted him, revealing his Fett tattoo, he requested to be re-accepted into the fold. Luckily for him Mandalor Cassus was a very friendly ruler, trying to gather numbers to re-establish the mandalorians as a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy. Malakaii remained on the planet for 3 years, working as a farmer and bounty hunter, several jedi caught wind of his return and sought him out. They took Malakaii to the jedi council on Coruscant, where he was judged and deemed unfit to become a jedi. This caused him great pain, being denied of his father's legacy turned him into a cold and quiet man, not talking to many when he returned except Mandalore and his family which he was adopted into. One day the mysterious sith lord who rescued him from slavery appeared on his farm in the middle of the night. Malakaii almost killed him for intruding but was stopped at the sight of his light saber. The sith told him that he was strong, and would be a feared sith in the future. Malakaii didn't ask the man how he knew this, because he had been having nightmares of him striking down a mandalorian with a crimson light saber. He told Malakaii to head to Korriban for training. 'Adulthood' The path of the sith Malakaii joined the sith academy on Korriban, and quickly became noticed for his independence, inginuity, and intelligence. He quickly learned that though he was hand picked he would have to earn what he received. Lord Soulless, the headmaster of the acadamy payed particularly close attention to the boy as he passed through physical tests with utter ease, and mental ones with glee, the boy had a love for learning. When he finally passed the last of his trials Lord Soulless, who had become the emperor of Korriban took him as an apprentice, teaching him the arts of unorthodox combat and dark arts in the force. He was dubbed Lord Nexus by the council of Korriban and was set to begin his life as a sith.Nexus also spent many hours in the archives studying dark arts, many lords compared him to Bane, but Nexus had his own path and goal, completely different from that of Bane. He decided to travel the galaxy, as a mercenary for hire, and this was one of his best decisions in life. He helped many people and made good friends with the right people. One lucky day he was notified of chaos on bespin with undead insane citizens. Nexus went there to assist the efforts to recapture the city, but due to lack of intel he wasnt prepared for what came. The defenders were a mixed group of Jedi, sith and mandalorians, all at each others throats, only cooperating to survive. Nexus knew the planet was of the sith and was insulted by this idea, so he and a mandalorian, later revealed as a sith lord betrayed the camp, destroying the bases defenses, the infected attacked, and that night was the bloodiest night nexus lived through, the jedi called in re-enforcements, and Nexus did the same, soon it was a battle between the jedi and sith rather than the infected, but before the sith were over run the Planets rulers, the warriors of the Iron fist intervened, scaring off the jedi, and eradicating the infected. They heard of Nexus bravery and combat skills and took him aboard as one of the family. Nexus opened a base on Tatooine, and was told to find out the defense plans in order to exploit them and conquer the planet. He agreed but let his greed get the best of him, asking to rule the planet. He was denied this; taking this offensively Nexus threatened the high king with death and guerilla attacks and was expelled from the Warriors of the Iron fist and hunted. A bounty was put on Nexus' head, he was wanted dead which forced him into hiding. He left Korriban and his master since the senator of Korriban was a member of the Warriors of the Iron fist, fleeing at first to Tatooine where his base was and where he had contacts. Exile In Tatooine Nexus took shelter in his old base, where he had a link to the archives of korriban that had not been severed. With this he continued to learn without the pressure of the sith competition at the academy, slowly growing more powerful. He slowly began to re-emerge in society under the false name of Drakko Malicia, appearing in town in either armor or heavy robes to hide his true identity, he also died his silver hair to a dark brown to blend in better with the population. He wandered for many hours in the dune sea, testing his strength against the harsh Tatooine elements. A few years into his exile Nexus stumbled across a large tusken settlement and was detained. The tuskens obviously underestimated Nexus who broke free of his bonds with no weapons. He had to seek out his gear in the village which eventually led him to the chief's residence. The large ruins were full of sleeping tuskens, and to Nexus' misfortune he was not a man of stealth. Accidentally kicking a sheet of metal he woke all of the Tusken raiders and was forced to fight them off unarmed and with the force. After slaying the majority of the chiefs elite guardians the Chief revealed himself. He was a massive specimen, standing at 7 feet and weighing well over 300 lbs, Nexus had to get past him to get his gear which forced him into a fight. The battle was long and hard but he defeated a village chief in unarmed combat in front of an audience of the village council who elected him to become their new chief. Nexus agreed to this and donned the honorary garments of the tusken raiders, commanding the third largest settlement in Tatooine. He raided the nobles on planets and captured a small town of humans, eventually creating the strongest tribe of Tusken raiders in history. Though he gained glory from this Nexus sought to return to the inner rim of the galaxy. He moved to Mos Eisley where he met many people including the planets leader and his daughter, who Nexus had taken a liking to. All was going well until an old lover of Amara's came by when Nexus was drunk. Nexus found this insulting and fell deeper into the dark side, becoming depressed and deranged. He challenged the man known as Raphael in combat, the victor would have courting rights to Amara, but she found this insulting and disassociated herself with Nexus. Refusing to let go, Nexus devises a plan to capture Amara and force her to love him but it back fires, he kidnapped the bar tender, and was forced into a direct confrontation with the dark lord and leader of the planet, Lord Jud'dayas. Jud'dayas was an ancient sith and was far more powerful then Nexus, but Nexus refused to back down and the duel ensued. After a long battle he lost his arm, from shoulder down, but severely wounded Jud'dayas, causing both parties to flee. Nexus' men tried to repair his arm by giving him a large beskar cybernetic, a hideous scar to any proud warrior. Nexus was devastated, and plunged into depression and his dark studies, letting his tribe fall into chaos and not showing his face in the large cities again. Due to the conflict with Tatooines leader, Nexus compromised his position. An assassin tried to kill him at a small cantina he owned, but failed. Nexus knew it was time to go and fled to the far reaches of space. Following his ancient studies he heading to Lehon, an ancient dark planet where the Star forge was said to be rebuilt. The rumors were true, the star forge indeed had been rebuilt, which made Nexus befriended the leader in order to have this deadly force on his side. Showing his skills in combat, Lord Gerlik Raven assigned Nexus as his enforcer, giving him power on the planet where he controlled the laws and the local military. For a while all was well, Nexus continued his training until a civil uprising of the Chiss caused the planets politics to go awry. The political state was plunged into chaos, the leader was usurped, forcing Nexus to leave the planet. 'Rise to power' Halocroft Nexus decided to take matters in his own hands, he grew tired of hiding from the warriors of the Iron Fist. He starts up Halocroft, a military faction located on Dxun which immediately sets the goal of destroying the warriors of the Iron Fist. Nexus gathers intel on enemies of the Warriors of the Iron Fist, then seeks them out. Getting these allies was not a difficult task, he wasn't picky on people who joined, Nexus allowed jedi, grey jedi, Dark jedi, Sith and non-force users to join up with him. The main source of revenue for the was the money made in the new corporation Halocroft Industries started by Lord Nexus. Together they pooled their resources together and creates a massive armada, then decide to strike at the enemy. The battle was held over Umgul, an allied territory of the IF. The massive armada of Halocroft exited hyperspace and began to attack the planet, deliberately not severing communications so that Umgul could call for help. The plan was almost perfect, and yet it back fired on Nexus. His second in command was in fact a spy for the IF, and revealed all of the weaknesses in Halocroft's fleets. When the IF came, they came prepared, and easily overwhelmed the invading forces, forcing them to flee. Upon entry to hyperspace, Nexus was confronted by Lord Vereor, the spy, who up to this moment was believed to be an ally. He made the mistake of challenging Nexus out in the open. Nexus overwhelmed him in combat and forced Vereor to flee. Fearing a continuation of these trends, Nexus disbanded Halocroft and sold or stored its assets. Nexus was forced, once again, to flee. The path of the Jen'Jidai Nexus wandered the galaxy, nearly completing his sith training, he grew skeptical of the ideology. Nexus ran out of places to go in the outer rim and unknown regions, meaning that in order to hide he would have to go the opposite way. Rather than going farther away from the galactic core, Nexus ventured into the mysterious deep core, which is riddled with ancient power and danger. On his initial journey his ship was damaged by an asteroid, forcing him to crash land on Byss, the planet of the Jen'Jidai. Luckily for Nexus, they were a fairly friendly bunch, allowing him to stay their for repairs, which took a long time. Nexus found out about the planets history on his data pad and smiled, this was an opportunity to leave the sith. He sought the head of the Jen'jidai, which at the time was Azazeal, a vong. Nexus was having second thoughts already, but after Nexus told the man of his past the dark jedi admitted that most of his kin were savage and that he had no connection to them. He willingly accepted Nexus into the fold of the dark Jedi as an apprentice, as well as giving him a position on the Dark Jedi Star fighter squadron which consisted of masters, the group was known as the Hell rider squadron. Nexus began to learn the philosophy of the dark jedi when the sith power house attacked the planet. The CDDC seized Byss after months of fighting, Nexus was captured in the battle and was carted off to Manaan for his bounty. Nexus didn't let this happen, he was much more powerful then he was before, he killed his captors and commandeered the ship, taking it back to Mandalore. He returned to the Mandalorian empire, they accepted him happily, little did Nexus know, the Mandalorians had become allies with the Warriors of the Iron Fist as Mandalore married the high kings daughter. Mandal'or refused to turn Nexus in, which forced the high king to pardon his actions rather than destroy the alliance with the Mandalorians. Around this time Azazeal stepped down, and Jen'Jidai Cthulu Plaga took up the title of Patriarch of the Jen'Jidai, and relocated to Zonama Sekot. The age of Chaos Mandal'or Cassus Fett adopted Nexus into his family of Fetts, and told Nexus to seek a career in military. Nexus joined the crimson elite guards, the elite force of the mandalorians. They were hired as mercenaries and had a different political system then the mandalorians. Nexus became one of the best quickly, serving as commandant of the forces. Soon the Crimson guards left the mandalorians shadow and created there own empire, which Nexus helped forge as commandant of the military. When the emperor resigned, he chose nexus as his successor. Nexus took nicely to the role, creating a company, halocroft industries which was funded by old allies, to arm his men and ally armies. With the army reformed Nexus began seizing planets, and became a formidable force. Unable to turn from his roots, Nexus alligned with the mandalorian empire and assisted the loyalists in the times of civil war. In attempt to extend the empire Nexus merged with the United sith federation, which now held Lehon, and together forged the new infinite empire, which claimed over 10 planets, and a stockpile of priceless resources, but soon politics bored nexus and he sought the warriors path. He returned to Korriban and completed his sith Lord trials. He found the trials easy, as he had learned how to be a warrior the hard way, so he sought more of a challenge, and developed a taste for learning, much like Revans.Lord Nexus excelled in basic combat and most sith arts, he scoured the archives on Korriban seeking ancient knowledge. He studied from Bane's, Sion's, Nihilus' and other sith works. He learned sith alchemy and sorcery, and how to turn pain into fuel as well as arcane sith abilities such as the creation and use of the sith sword. He learned how to store a soul in an inanimate object from Nihilus, and yet his hunger still was not satisfied, so he traveled. His journeys led him to old friends, such as Ander, Nexus studied in the Jedi Academy, having access to all files, he learned a great deal, but kept searching. He sought out advanced combat training, he heard of a sith order called the order of seven,which concentrates on honorable combat, with katanas and weapons of that nature. Nexus trained under Zenchou Piteos, who taught him mastery of the blade. Then Nexus found out about the night sisters, led by a matriarch he happened to be good friends with. Sabine was the daughter of Cassus Fett, the Mandalore that helped get the Iron fist warriors to stop hunting him, Nexus knew her fairly well, and convinced her to allow him to study Dathomir magic. He studied all skills of Dathomir witches and excelled in them. Sabine noted his excellence in the art, and allowed him to start the first clan of male dathomir witches, known as the Warlocks of the Nova. Nexus continued to look around for more arts to learn, which brought him back to Manaan, joining the Shadow academy, where he became a high priest of the black, an ideology that the warriors of the Iron fist believed, and it helped get him re-accepted into the fold. It was around this time that Cassus Fett resigned from the position of Mandalore, handing it down to Kylarn Fett. This is seen as the event which drove the mandalorians down a downward spiral, Kylarn Fett was killed in combat by Zenchou Piteos, who was expelled from the planet by the majority of the Mandalorians. This is what brought about the election of Mandalore Canderous Ordo, who began attacking planets all over the galaxy trying to reclaim the mandalorian's fighting image. They made the mistake of attacking Descratoria, which was once the imperial junk yard, this planet belonged to Darth Nexus, who immediately questioned the attack. The mandalorian forces persisted in the attack, which made Nexus retaliate in force, obliterating the mandalorian forces. After the battle, Nexus sent a his navy to Basilisk to seize the planet from the Mandalorians. This was a large space battle, involving the entire mandalorian Armada, versus Nexus' fleet. Though greatly out numbered, Nexus' forces did the most damage which was the goal, disabling 60% of the mandalorian Armada. When Manda'lor Canderous Ordo received this news he exiled Darth Nexus, labeling him as Dar'Manda. Redemption and Discovery When Arhiia Concordia reclaimed Arkanian as Queen, she invited Nexus to claim the title of baron, she knew of his strength and believed him to be a good candidate for the title. Nexus held the title with pride, advancing the cities of Adascopolis and trade city. One day while roaming the streets of Adascopolis, the force called him and directed him to a derelict building, the old Arkanian Dominion castle. He found Arhiia there trying to rip out a floor board, he helped her. Tearing it from the ground, revealing a fist sized Arkanian diamond. Nexus grabbed it, sensing that this is what the force was leading him to, he probed it and found out that it was a form of a holocron. It was a recording of his father, revealing the relationship between the Korrs and the Concordias. This meant that Nexus and Arhiia were cousins, and that he had a birth right connection to the warriors of the Iron fist. Nexus returned to Manaan with Arhiia, who told her father of the news and gave him the evidence. An Tiarna had never known that Jaden was Nexus' father, and re-accepted Nexus into the IF. An Tiarna Dubh, the high king of the warriors of the Iron fist forgave Nexus' behavior, waving it off as rash actions of a youth, and gave Nexus a good Rank, the knew high chieftain led Iron Fist armies and navies to victories, giving them new territories. For once Nexus seemed to be comfortable. Nexus returned just as An Tiarna decided to dethrone the dictator Feral Ragnos, and Destroy the Kashyyk acadamy, home of the largest sith empire in the galaxy. Empress Tanith, Feral's wife, assisted them by letting Arhiia on the planet to sabotage the defenses. The IF bombarded Kashyyk, a historical attack which Lord Nexus led, burning and poisoning the forests like Darth Caedus had once done. Nexus also gave the order to bombard Kashyyk acadamy with proton torpedos, but was too late as an explosion emerged from inside of the acadamy. Nexus was also present for the Bespin insurrection, where Isis Reeve, a member of the warriors of the Iron fists became allies with an enemy of the state, Empress Aalia Ra. Isis tried to claim Bespin in freedom, but was tricked by Nexus, who was a friend. Nexus gave Isis the impression that she would stand a fair trial, but when she lowered her guard she was killed. In the slaying of his friend Nexus' doubt grew, he wasn't sure if the IF was meant for him, and left it with his army and navy, seeking power, friendship, and knowledge. The Dark Lord After Nexus left the Warriors of the Iron fist, he began to drift the galaxy trying to get peace, but everyone knew him, as the man who razed Kashyyk, An Tiarna's kath hound and things of this nature. Nexus felt that he had fallen past redemption, taking his Jen'Jidai trails, he felt that the sith ideology was truly what he needed to follow. So he left the Jen'Jidai and the Hell rider squadron, returning to Korriban where he was dubbed as a dark lord of the sith and a member of the triumvirate. He decided not to limit himself to this, forming alliances with the world eaters of Kessel, and the Order of the black knights, Nexus honed his skills to dangerous levels. He became a recognized figure in the galaxy, though this failed to cover up his dark deeds in the Warriors of the Iron Fist. Halocroft industries was thriving, and Nexus decided to take the next step in his life. The Dark Legion Taking his army and navy, Nexus forged the Dark Legion. Once an army of elite opporatives, a unit of the warriors of the Iron Fist, they broke off along with their commander and chief- Lord Nexus. The legion started with asmall army of enhanced clones, they are all force sensitive, and have been trained by Nexus himself, they also have undergone mandalorian upbringing and their aging is not enhanced. The faction built up on that, as Nexus began to bring in old allies and members of Halocroft as well as the remnants of the crimson empire. After the legion was strengthened, it went out to claim its home planet, Byss from the CDDC. Nexus did this in an act of revenge from when the CDDC kicked the Dark Jedi order off of the planet. They took the planet with relative ease, as the CDDC had abandoned it, leaving only a small remnant of forces. When the armada of the Dark legion arrived, the opposing forces surrendered and joined the numbers. With Byss now secured, they built up a powerful bastion on the planet, and seized the old Imperial control sector, making Byss one of the strongest planets in the deep core. Once they were settled in on Byss, Darth Nexus began to send his navies out, claiming many planets as colonies. The Dark Legion seized Kiffu and Kiffex, stabilizing the economy and political system of the planet. Nexus ruled the Dark legion for many years, not as an emperor, but as a commander. Nexus' rule was uninterrupted until an assassin attempted to kill him. Prophetic visions of the Duel of Fate Nexus visited Concord dawn to speak with Cassus Fett when he came across Kylarn Fett, the man he blamed for the mandalorians downfall. Kylarn seemed friendly and did not appear to be hostile, but Nexus ignore this and engaged him in a duel. Kylarn was said to have become a jedi around this time, and Nexus sought to cut the man off from the mandalorians, but not to kill him. Nexus wounded him in battle, cutting off his arm and taking his lightsabers. Before Nexus could get away from Kylarn, he was struck by a vision through the force. 'The Hand of fate' Darth Rogue rises In the year 40 ABY an assassin infiltrated the Dark Legion Citadel on Byss, the assassin was Katiara Sinis, the sister of Kaja Sinis. She ambushed Nexus with thermal detonators, destroying his body in an inferno, but this was not the end of Darth Nexus. His soul clung to his body, refusing to let it die, dark legion medics rushed out and brought Nexus to the shaman's tower to be healed. His healing was interrupted by Kajas Sinis who stormed into the tower, threatening the shaman with death, he chose to reconstruct Nexus' body with cybernetic enhancements, much like Lord Vader's, except Nexus received top notch cybernetics and was melded to a suit of beskar armor. When he was revived, the Dark lord did not know who he was or where he was, the Sinis family took advantage of this, telling him it was time for a new beginning. They dubbed him with the name Darth Rogue, and took him to meet Darth Omega. Rogue came face to face with Omega on Utapau, where he was sworn into the Zwinick Empire as a left hand man, the muscle of Omega. At that same meeting, Rogue became curious of his past and the voice that spoke in the back of his head, guiding him. He confronted Kaja Sinis, demanding the truth of his past; Kaja was vague and spoke in riddles, this annoyed Rogue, sparking him to attack Kaja, who decided it best to leave rather than fight. Little did Rogue know, Omega had known exactly who Rogue truly was, as did a few others. To be continued... Revenge of a suppressed Sith With the encountering of Iniquitous, Darth Rogue was captured and detained. Iniquitous visited the man often, and said nothing, he simply watched him with curiosity until one day he called Rogue something that stirred his mind. He addressed Rogue as Malakaii, he told him that this was his real name. Rogue's mind began to attack its self, as if the voice in the back of his head tried to launch and offensive. He collapsed from exhaustion, and Iniquitous entered the cell and deactivated the anti-force field. He brought another man in with him, An Tiarna, who assisted in a telepathic reparation of Rogues mind. Rogue passed out, and never rose again. Instead, Darth Nexus returned to the world. He thanked the men, and wandered off, deep into the fortress of the Iron fist where he examined the monster he had become. The memories of what he had done were fresh in his mind. He saw everything, but was not in control of his body. Rogue was Nexus, or a part of him at least; in the explosion that nearly killed the sith, the primal side of his mind took control and allowed instinct to intervene death. The rest of his mind was in a loose conscious state, unable to control unless Rogue was feeling high emotional tension, where the rest of the mind took over, exploiting its weak state though this was only temporary. Darth Nexus found it insulting to look at himself though he could not rid his body with out a new one. He grabbed a pair of black heavy robes and threw it over himself, and returned to Byss, where he ordered a crown helmet to be forged, which he wore over a thin silk shaw which covered his helm. This gave Nexus a more human appearance, and hid what people associated with Darth Rogue. 'Alternate Universes' The age of Blood and the Aequitar- Empire of Edejha In the year of 45 ABY Lord Nexus was usurped on Byss by a new sith power. This sith power dismantled the Dark Legions small empire and banished them from their planets. Nexus decommissioned most of the dark legion except his elites and centaurs, who stuck with him. Being exiled from the majority of the galaxy, Lord Nexus and his top soldiers all boarded Dark star and drifted through the galaxy. After months of drifting, Nexus found a clue in his archival files on the where Darth Revan and his jedi general went to after the Sith republic wars. Following the clue Dark star put in a hyperspace plot which was found in the records and took the giant risk, jumping it. They came across a planet which had no archival information on it. Cautiously Lord Nexus sent a search party, and accompanied it down to the surface. The planet had mountainous terrain, and the shuttle landed on the only portion of flat land they could find. The scouts went out and found nothing, so the Dark Legion set camp. That night their camp was seized by soldiers that appeared out of nowhere, they were unlike anything Nexus had scene. A grotesque humanoid with grayish skin and feral features, but they wielded technology. The soldiers took the search party as prisoners; Nexus didn't stop them as he wondered where they were based. The soldiers led the search party underground and revealed that the entire planet's infrastructure was subterranean. Taking the men to their queen, she did not appear as the rest for she looked human, minus a strange set of alien appendages around her neck. She was also force sensitive, this Nexus could sense but nowhere near his level; she was weaker than a padawan.The queen of Abyssica could sense the power of the Dark lord and his men, and shivered. She looked at them asking them to state their origins and purpose for arrival. Lord Nexus broke his shackles off with telekinesis and disarmed all of the soldiers, the dark legion followed the suit, seizing the soldier's weapons and turning it on their masters. Nexus told the queen of his journey and of his exile, she granted him and his army's permission to stay if they would help the queen in the coming war. She told Nexus of the Illiarus system and of her grand scheme to rule it and how Nexus and his army would be key players. He listened and agreed to help her, then asked her if she had heard of Revan, the ancient dark lord was tracked here. She was surprised and told him how she was his descendant, and how Revan and the Jedi exile cultivated the planets natives and how they ended their friendship starting a planet wide war. The exile's army had beaten Revana's army back after the dark lord died, and this planet was their only home now, it was unconquered for thousands of years and the once human natives turned into what they had become. Nexus listened to the history of the system, how it had remained undetected, then made Nexus swear to her and became a war lord. Rise of the Illiarian Empire Nexus and his armies fought the wars for years, until at last he took over the final planet in the system by defeating the descendant of the Jedi exile in combat, though the queen's life was lost in this battle. The shaman of the conquered planet approached the dark lord and told him of the prophecy where one would rule all, he would be dubbed as the Blood Messiah, and be the supreme king of the system. They bestowed this title on Nexus and dubbed the dark legion as the blood legions of the Illiarian empire, the empire Darth Nexus ruled. Being emperor, Nexus had access to all of the systems resources, using Dark Stars archives and Revan and the jedi exiles data files, Lord Nexus began to build up the society, modernizing them. He also found a way to prolong his life, by storing parts of his soul in inanimate object and replenishing his body with the blood of a pure youth every 30 years. Nexus crafted a mask/ crown/ helm, with a crystal in it where Nexus stored his soul. Donning the helm the Blood Messiah ruled the sector for centuries, modernizing the technology and advancing the system in culture and technology. Due to his location, the Dark Lord and his empire was not effected by the Aequitar. When Hyperspace was shut off, this ended, and the Illiarian empire focused on local things, rediscovering hyper drive lanes with in the empire. After an age of prosperity it was time to expand. Now the blood messiah had strengthened his empire's interior he reconnected with the outside galaxy which had descended into chaos. Little was it known, the real Lord Nexus was not ruling the empire, but was in stasis 200 years into his rule, as he senses a great cataclysmic event in the future. Passing his helm down to his son, the blood line of the Dark lord acted as the real one until now, when hyperspace was reopened. The descendant known as Nexu' raised the ancient dark lord from his slumber, telling him of what had come to pass in the galaxy. Darth Nexus killed this man, sensing his weakness and set out to repair his empire. Nexus smiled as it was the perfect time to launch an offensive attack on the known galaxy. 'Legacy' Family Jaden Korrhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jaden_Korr is Darth Nexus' father, the brother of Rhyiianna Concordia, he was Nexus' link to the Concordia blood line. His mother Mirta Lorn was a kiffar of noble birth, and died far before her time, depriving Nexus of the chance to meet her. Sierra Fett is Nexus' step-mother, linking him to the mando'ade and Cassus Fett. Rhyiianna Alderra Concordia was Nexus' aunt and once was the queen of Arkania linking Nexus to royalty, her daughter Arhiia Concordia is Nexus' cousin who brought him into the IF when they were unaware of their relationship. Dace Concordia a.k.a Lord Iniquitous is the brother of Rhiyanna, who disassociated him with the royal lineage, he took up a pick axe and chose the harsh life of a miner on Arkania. Cassus Fett accepted Nexus into clan Fett as an adoptive Father, and his daughter Sabine Vessler as his adoptive sister. Nexus was a long lost member of the Concordia family, and is not on the family tree Traits Darth Nexus excelled as a warrior due to his natural strength in the force and inherited Jadens technology skill he took on the name Darth Nexus, and the rest is history. As a war lord Nexus excelled in nearly all forms of combat. He was an excellent swords man, in both light saber combat and normal sword combat. Nexus is also know for carrying his deadly slug thrower pistol "Beowulf". Nexus is an artist of the force, and his technological savvy has helped him excel even more in combat. Nexus was a decorated Admiral, and his ships were feared by the galaxy, some were his design. Due to his many years in slavery and the arena he has extreme physical strength, endurance and agility. Powers and Abilities Darth Nexus is a master of the Dark side, and a practitioner of both sith alchemy and sith Sorcery. He is also blessed with the gift of foresite, with which he sees the future, not limited to his own. He is known to have prophetic visions in the force, the power occurs at random times, he doesn't control when a vision occurs. He is also the only male that is a master of Dathomir magic. Through years of training Nexus has mastered all forms of telekinesis as well as all forms of force lightning. Though he has chosen to master only two powers, he knows many more. Titles Darth Nexus was a man of many titles from a decorated career from both Politics and Military. He went by the following; Dark Lord, Black Knight, Dark Hand, Crimson Emperor, Infinite Emperor, Sith Commander, Yavin Admiral, Dark Knight, Alpha Baron, Baron, Blood messiah, King and even Sith'ari for a very short amount of time. Weapons Nexus is a collector of many weapons, some which he took as trophies, others he built himself or purchased. Saber cane A custom weapon created by Darth Nexus combines and modifies a fork saber and a saber cane. The end result is a saber cane with 2 parallel blades on the top of the blade. Their is an inch and a half gap between the blades, where an opponents saber could be caught. The staff was forged from phrik, melted from the staffs of the IG 100 magna guards. On the other end of the staff is a katana hilt and sheath which holds the sith katana. Also on the hilt of the katana is an ejectable spear head. This is Nexus' main weapon and is easily mistaken for a walking stick Sith katana This blade was forged by Darth Nexus after Jen'jidai Cthulu plaga gave him two sith swords. He melted of the swords, not favoring its style, and reforged the metal into a much lighter sith katana. He alchemised it himself, making it lightning resistant and have the ability to deflect blasted bolts. The blade is known for its sharpness. It is usually kept in the hilt of Darth Nexus' saber cane Crimson straight hilt Light saber- This lightsaber was awarded to Nexus upon the completion of his sith trials. The black hilt gave off an icy chill of evil and the spikes around the head and tail of the hilt gave the weapon a malicious appearance. Inside of the saber was a sith synthetic crystal and a quixoni gem, this is what Nexus received for graduating at the top of his class as well as becoming Emperor Soulless' apprentice. Nexus has melded his conscience with the blade, it is as much a part of him as his own flesh and blood. Orange curved hilt light saber- This lightsaber was built by Darth Nexus when he joined the Jen'Jidai, one that was not from a sith origin. It was supposed to reflect Nexus' character, and because of this Nexus put his own rare personal gem in it which he got from a mysterious trader, as well as a Krayt dragon pearl he got from his first slain Dragon 1 Slug thrower- Beowulf- Custom Pistol of Lord Nexus, is actually a dual barrel, vertically alligned, the top is a .54 cal and the bottom is a .45 cal, the bullets are also custom made by nexus, cortosis with cavities for either poisons or explosive rounds, the tip is sharpened phirlik with sith alchemy. The cocking hammer is extended making it easier to cock, long slide barrel contains a muffler, and the clip holds 16 bullets, 8 of each type. The gun is black beskar with an electrum finish, making it a deadly piece of art. the state of the art sights is a holo scope, which locks on a target calibrating the bullet to be directed at the person, this adds in for the deception factor. Achievments coming soon: A-Z. 1-20Achievement Acquired "eyes of the devil" stare down a sith Achievement Acquired "golden tongue" talk your way out of a fight Achievement Acquired "There is no spoon." Successfully rift from one location to another. Achievement Acquired "It's A Trap!" Successfully ambush five enemy fleets or ground forces. Achievement Acquired "Got my wings." Successfully purchase a star fighter. Achievement Acquired "This weapon is your life." Successfully build a lightsaber. Achievement Acquired "The Buried Past" Have a flashback of the past Achievement Acquired "See, all better!" Recover from a near-death experience. Achievement Acquired "I want a cookie!" Join the Dark Side. Achievement Acquired "Technological Terror" Build a Death Star or a Star Forge. Achievement Acquired "Who's the Master now?" Reach the rank of Dark Lord of the Sith. Achievement Acquired "Who's your daddy?" Purchase a Greater Krayt Dragon. Achievement Acquired "Life sucks." Die five times. Achievement Acquired "For a red dawn!" Lead an army into battle. Achievement Acquired "Just one more, please?" Create Nine characters. Achievement Acquired "Boba Fett? Where?" Kick someone over a cliff or into a pit. "Punch it!" Enter hyperspace at least 500 times. Achievement Acquired "Another happy landing" Crash on a moon or planet and survive. Achievement Acquired "Red pill, or the blue pill?" Harvest a lightsaber Crystal Cave. Achievement Acquired "Ahh, that's the stuff" Smoke 10 Deathsticks. Achievement Acquired "That's not true! That's impossible!" Reveal a hidden truth. Achievement Acquired "Let the Force flow through you" Use the Force to win a contest or conflict. Achievement Acquired "I'm in it for the money" Receive a reward for completing a task. Achievement Acquired "Heartache" Lose a loved one. Achievement Acquired "There's so many!" Visit fourteen different worlds. Achievement Acquired "The Wild West" Visit every planet in the Western Outer Rim. Achievement Acquired "Need a new hobby." Create useless and pointless achievements purely for entertainment. Achievement Acquired "A Story Is Worth a Thousand Posts" Post 1,000 times on the JvS forums. Achievement Acquired "I need a vacation." participate in 5 different conflicts or battles in 100 posts Achievement Acquired "This is where the fun begins!" Survive multiple fleet battles. Achievement Acquired "The Dark Side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities some consider to be… Unnatural." create a non-canon power using the Dark Side Achievement Acquired "Great, kid. Don’t get cocky" Boast In-Character about your skills/how good you are just before having your choobies handed to you on a silver platter Achievement Acquired "I have the death sentence on 12 systems." Have a bounty placed on you where the conditions of the bounty want you dead Achievement Acquired "Boring conversation anyway." Have an In-Character discussion with someone that ends up being boring, but necessary to progress the story. Achievement Acquired "oops i crapped my pantz" go up against three to five PC's and survive Achievement Acquired "who needs canon?" pass your first patent Achievement Acquired "did I just win?" win your first GBA fight Achievement Acquired "It hurts so good!" get force raped by tanith Achievement Acquired "why do we fall?" lose you first flagship in a space battle Achievement Acquired "to get back up again" destroy your first superweapon Achievement Acquired "why is my choobies bleeding and there's a dollar in my pocket?" meet Az Achievement Acquired "I feel so dirty!" find out the IC character you've been sleeping with is played by a member of the opposite sex Achievement Acquired "We're not in Kansas anymore..." Successfully make the transition to the Netherworld. Achievement Acquired "I got a bad feeling about this." Successfully use Force Awareness to detect an ambush. Achievement Acquired "Share the Pain." Use a manner of move that kills both you and your enemy. Achievement Acquired "Blood on Your Hands." Kill your first Player Character. Achievement Acquired "Running Riot!" Kill five other Player Characters with the same person. Achievement Acquired "Enemy Arms." Use your enemy's weapon against them -OR- Rip off an enemy's arm and hit them with it before they die. Achievement Acquired "Gravity? HA!" Use TK to lift over 500 objects with the same character. Achievement Acquired "Damned Jester" Taunt your enemy during CQC. Achievement Acquired "Zoom In" Kill a PC by assassination with a sniper rifle Achievement Acquired "Zoom Out" Kill a PC by blowing them up. Achievement Acquired "Just to be sure..." Attack an enemy faction/fleet with five other factions/fleets. Achievement Acquired "ANARCHY!" successfully destabilize a city/planet's government Achievement Acquired "Jason Bourne is impressed" Escape any dangerous situation with a climatic vehicle chase. Achievement Acquired "Aim for the heart" Get your revenge on a PC by killing their wife/family/lover, not necessarily brutally, but that helps. :) Achievement Acquired "Yeah..that'll happen." Easy to get. When someone claims they will kill you/get your planet/get revenge, you roll your eyes and say "Yeah, that'll happen." Achievement Acquired "Flashlight is secure" Stop an assassination of your faction leader Achievement Acquired "Who needs laser mics?" Overhear a conversation without technology or being discovered Achievement Acquired "Yoda's not the only one..." Be forced to leave your home planet and go into exile. Achievement Acquired "I am your father" Uncover the secret of your dubious parentage. Achievement Acquired "Voyeurism" Arrive at a battle but avoid all participation. Achievement Acquired "Observationalist" Arrive at 5 battles but avoid all participation. Achievement Acquired "Makin' a Mark" Tattoo another player. Achievement Acquired "Academic Obsession" Enroll in classes with three different factions. Achievement Acquired "Suiken" Start a barfight at ten different cantinas. Achievement Acquired "Someone had to do it" Lay some beat-down on someone who deserves it for their idiotic contributions(either IC or OOC) Achievement Acquired "Are you sure?" make someone start re-thinking their decisions in life. Achievement Acquired "These aren't the droids you are looking for." Mistakenly address a PC/NPC; thinking that you are speaking to the right person, when in fact you're not Achievement Acquired "jumping the bandwagon...again...again...again." Join and leave three separate factions. Achievement Acquired "tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak..." Break yourself or someone else from imprisonment. Achievement Acquired "f that's the way you want it..." You took hostages and made demands, but the authorities chose to reject those demands and take the hostages back. So you executed the hostages and escaped successfully. Achievement Acquired "opps... maybe that wasn't a good idea" kill yourself Achievement Acquired "armor is good" survive a grenade blast Achievement Acquired "wait who are you?" forget you RPed with a person Achievement Acquired "i'm going down" ram something with a starfighter Achievement Acquired "who needs weapons, we have shields" ram something with a heavy Achievement Acquired "BFF" be in 5 usergroups ... at the same time Achievement Acquired "get down with the sickness" RP in the plague SL Achievement Acquired "war is hell" RP in the Dark Wars SL Achievement Acquired "falling star" get to a planet by free falling from orbit Achievement Acquired "someday all this will be yours" own a planet Achievement Acquired "Follow Me!" be the leader of a usergroup Achievement Acquired "goodnight" kill someone in their sleep Achievement Acquired "time flies" send 20 minutes writing a post Achievement Acquired "just. one. more. post." be late to an appointment because you stayed on JvS to long Achievement Acquired "NOOOOOOO" have your computer turn off before you can submit the post you wrote (for any reason) Achievement Acquired "Consistency is key" Kill all your enemy PC's with the same weapon. Achievement Acquired "Insurance policy" Carry more than 1 saber/sword. Achievement Acquired "You sadistic-" Manipulate someone by holding their loved one hostage, then kill their loved one anyway. Achievement Acquired "Just...stay...dead!" Come back from the dead more than 5 times OR kill the same person each time they come back from the dead. Achievement Acquired "Anything can Happen" RP with the Wayland bunch Achievement Acquired "I see the Light!" Meet Life. Achievement Acquired "CENSORED!!!!!!" Do an Adult RP Achievement Acquired "...all in defence" talk someone into attack you Achievement Acquired "lead pipe" beat someone in a fight, with something you randomly pick up nearby (ie chair, table, bottle, light pole, building, etc) Achievement Acquired "blind, deaf, and dumb" kill someone with fewer then 50 posts Achievement Acquired "anyone home" five posts of just talking to yourself (or things conected to your brain) and answering (at least 5 lines of text each; ten total lines at least) Achievement Acquired "Fate of the Void" Be in a Void for over a week straight. Achievement Acquired "So uncivilized..." Use a blaster to kill someone and use this quote Achievement Acquired "I started doing homework and I ended up on JvS." Self explanatory Achievement Acquired "Like talking to a brick wall." Remain completely silent and steadfast even as your opponent tries to Dun Moch you. Achievement Acquired "Like getting hit by a brick wall." Get punched, kicked, or otherwise beaten by someone many times your size. Achievement Acquired "WTF?!" Cause someone to break out in an ooc seizure during an epic SL because you ruined their plan of "domination" "Ultimate Role Player I" Have anyone of your characters change his/her occupation (Jedi, Sith, Mando, Traveler, Pirate, etc.) to more than 15 different occupations Achievement Acquired "Ultimate Role Player II" Have all of your characters change to 2 or more occupations Achievement Acquired "Ceiling Novice" Ambush 1 PC from above as an opening move Achievement Acquired "Celing Master" Ambush 3 different PCs from above as an opening move Achievement Acquired "Admiral Ackbar wants YOU" Covince two or more people from two or more unique IPs on an RPing journey Achievement Acquired "Dawn...it's finally dawn." Survive a FUBAR situation. (zombie apocalypse, hopelessly outnumbered, city struck by anarchy, etc.) Achievement Acquired "Art gallery display" Change your display pic over 10 times. Achievement Acquired "Cantina Crawl" Drink in at least 10 bars through out the galaxy. Achievement Acquired "There goes the Liver..." Out drink any VSE memeber and live to tell the tale. Achievement Acquired "Guilty as Charged, but damnit it ain't right." Get tyried and found guilty for a crime you didn't commit IC. Achievement Acquired "Rust in Peace" Kill 1,000,000 driods. Achievement Acquired "Its for science" Be genetically altered by an experiment Achievement Acquired "Hey I get that!" Understand at least a reference from 10 different, Non-Star Wars related materials, before anyone else posts what its from. (i.e. Video Games, Movies, Books, Music, TV Shows.) Achievement Acquired "More bark than bite..." RP with An Tirana Dubh and not feel intimidated. Category:Characters